In this day of extensive business travel for short periods of time, it is very important for the traveler to get off the plane quickly without undue delay, collect his luggage and then proceed to rent a car or take a taxi to a hotel or motel to prepare for a meeting. The problem with this scenario is the delay encountered when one waits for his luggage to be delivered by the carrier.
To overcome any delay, more and more travelers are carrying their luggage onto the plane. This also tends to present problems since any luggage carried onto a plane is restricted as to its size; that is, if it is a piece of luggage it must fit under a seat. The problem arising with luggage this small is if a suit is packed therein, when it is unpacked, it is very wrinkled.
One way to overcome the wrinkling problem is to carry on a garment bag and hang it in areas allowed on the aircraft. The present garment bags an individual can purchase presently present a number of problems to the individual owner. Initially, some garment bags are just zippered bags where one puts their clothes in on hangers. The hangers stick out the top and serve somewhat as a handle and cause a strain on the fingers.
Another type of garment bag has hangers attached to a rack within the bag, but the bag has a shoulder strap and no handles. The problem with this type of bag is that the hangers fall off the rack to the bottom of the bag and thereby wrinkling the clothes. As previously stated, this type of bag is carried on the shoulder and does not have a handle for carrying.
Accordingly, neither type of garment bag presently on the market provides not only a garment bag but in addition a handle with a hanging assembly, a secured area for placing a hanger and the ability to fold the garment bag upon itself and lock it together to prevent theft and carry it like a large attache case.